Aqueduct
Aqueduct was a broken portion of a large water channel system in Vo-Powai on Powai Nui. It was used by the Toa Powai as a temporary base during the Leskya-Powai War and would later be designated an important historical location. History Early History The water system of which Aqueduct was a part of was planned and had its blueprints drafted by the Powai Nui Governing Coalition soon after its formation on Powai Nui. The entirety of the channel, which cost an estimated 500,000 widgets to produce was a part of an operation to increase the flow of essential resources into the region of Po-Powai and counteract the region's poverty. When exactly the portion of it now known as Aqueduct broke is not for certain, although it likely occurred during the crescendo of the Great Regression. It was discovered that its breakage was due to the massive piping having too few layers of galvanization, which lead to it rusting faster. Additionally, maintenance for the section was expensive due to the surrounding terrain making it difficult to reach on foot or otherwise. When the section was found to have broken, what little funds were not being spent preparing the island for the impending Brotherhood of Makuta air raids that had been rumored were poured not into repairing the section, but instead into a new channel to bypass the broken section. Notably, the funds for this bypass were cut short when the Coalition voluntarily fragmented to allow its constituent organizations to govern their respective regions. This led to a shortage of water in Po-Powai, which further led to the region's populace going into hiding along with the rest of the island. Leskya-Powai War After the Leskya Nuian survivors of the deadly War of Pestilence arrived on Powai Nui, they began to colonize the island, becoming fiercely hostile against the few of the island's natives who were not in hiding. When Turaga Maroona observed this, she summoned the Toa Powai from the Shrine of Salvation so that they could defend their island against the invaders. Soon, however, a freak accident caused the Leskya Nuian Onu-Matoran Keelo to be transformed into a Toa of Earth, Fire, and Lightning. Using his newfound power, he formed an empire bearing his name which he led in a series of battles against the Toa. All of the Toa except for Detras, Wreshi, and Navahko made their way up the Desolation River and chose to settle in Aqueduct, considering it not to be a very conspicuous place to hide. They stayed hidden from Keelo's forces and made a home for themselves inside the broken portion, occasionally sending one of the Toa on a mission. After the Toa Powai eventually trapped Keelo within the Shrine of Salvation and made peace with the Leskya Nuians, they abandoned Aqueduct and made a base of operations elsewhere. After reforming, the Coalition would mark the portion a historical landmark and allowed those interested to visit it and learn about the Toas' actions during the war. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume V - First appearance * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Category:Powai Nui